The Omen of Greif
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: one night, while thinking about his lost love Loki comes across a young girl who does not speak a word, yet she is determined to lighten his spirits.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own loki or the crew, i own my magical scenery!!!! well not really but still xD anyway, title may change (any suggestions?) this is a one shot for now unless you want me to continue but w/e on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Yamino Kun!" the child god yelled suddenly as he placed his book down on the table

"Yes Loki-sama?" he asked walking inside with a platter of tea as he placed a cup down beside the emerald eyed boy

"I thought I heard the door…" Loki mumbled taking a sip from his tea  
"if you'd like I can go check…?" Yamino replied in a slightly skeptical tone, thinking his father was hearing things.  
Loki shook his head "never mind Yamino-kun" the young boy bounced off his chair almost loosing his balance and falling into the bookshelf beside his desk. Yamino, out of reflex, jumped to save his father from falling.  
"Loki sama I don't think you should be getting up give your current condition…" Yamino mumbled slowly afraid of his father's reaction. But Loki said nothing and walked towards the door.

"I'm perfectly fine Yamino…I'm just a little dizzy that's all. I'm going for a walk…I'll be back in a few hours" and Loki was no where in site. Walking down the stairs rather quickly he basically sprang out the door to enjoy the calm night air.

He can't say he actually blamed his son for being cautious. Earlier that day Loki had began day dreaming about his past in Asgard. A familiar name sounding from his lips both Yamino and Fenrir where taken aback by the name they had learned to cherish.  
Angraboda was the omen of grief, but she was also their mother.  
After Loki's dream he had a awoken with a start peering out the window every chance he had. As if he thought his wife were coming.  
But he knew she wasn't. She was somewhere in Jotun heim. Maybe she had forgotten them. Or maybe Odin had killed her out of frustration for not having been able to destroy Loki.

Both of those excuses made Loki's skin crawl. And he swore to himself that if Odin so much as _looked_ at his wife he would come up there some way or another and rip Odin to shreds, no matter _what_ bond they had.

He began his walk to the park. Bouncing around rocks playfully, out of boredom and worry, He soon found himself leaning up against a blue metal pole that was holding up the wooden swings.  
He sat down on one of them kicking his legs slowly so the wind would fly through his hair and hopefully calm him down some.

When he heard footsteps beside him…

He stopped moving and closed his eyes trying to figure out whose aura it was that was surrounding him.

"who's there?!" he said suddenly turning around, green eyes blaring in the moonlight upon the young girl beside him.  
She had short blue locks of hair held together neatly by one large white ribbon and diamond like eyes.

A smile graced her features as she sat beside him on another swing. Back and forth she went letting the autumn leaves fly around her in the moonlight. She seemed almost angelic. Smiling at him like that. He couldn't help but feel warm.

But he couldn't help the question lingering on his mind.  
"Who are you?" he asked, she laughed in response stopping the motion of her swing and standing up, she stood in front of his swing and clasped his hand in hers.

"W-What are you doing?!" he asked somewhat scared. Here was this strange yet oddly gorgeous girl before him. And she wouldn't say a word!

"cant you speak?" the smile faded from her face and she let go of his hand. Placing it on her neck and looking down. She shook her head slowly and closed her beautiful crystal like eyes. Loki jumped out of the swing and grabbed her hand in alarm. He didn't know why but he felt the need to comfort her.

"shhh… don't worry its ok if you can't speak! There's no need to get upset." He said, and smiled "now, what was it you wanted to show me?" the smile returned to her face and she held his hand tighter turning around and leading him out of the park towards a lake.

There was a stunning scene before him. Trees with branches forming the shape of an alter that seemed to form a type of window overlooking the lake. The light from the moon made everything shine and seem surreal to the child god who was just plainly amazed that such a beautiful thing could reside here on the tainted land of Midgard.  
But he had forgotten one thing. The girl behind him, she was just as attractive as the scene before him, and it only fit that she would be there with him.

"it's beautiful…and you wanted to show this to me?" she nodded in response, that beautiful smile never leaving her face

he smiled back at her and sat down, patting the earth beside him in a motion for her to sit down. She did as she was told and began to write words in the sand

"what are you doing there?" he asked tilting his head to the side  
she didn't look up but finished her writing.

_Are you enjoying yourself?_

Were the words she had written, he laughed and closed his eyes.  
"very much yes, thank you. I needed to get my mind off things"

_that's good…_

"oh that's right!" Loki suddenly yelled jumping to his feet scaring the girl beside him  
"I never asked you your name! My name is Loki" he said handing her his hand in a greeting

_I know…_

she wrote and smiled again as she began to write her own name. But she froze, Standing up suddenly, glancing around everywhere

"what's wrong!?" Loki asked his voice betraying him  
she shook her head nearly on the brink of tears. Mouthing the words 'no', as she continued to look around frantically.  
"What is it!!!?" Loki yelled grabbing a hold of the now sobbing girl's shoulders  
or at least what used to be…  
she had her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks as she was enveloped in a blue light.  
Soon she was gone. And all that was left was the white ribbon from her hair…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki awoke with a start sweat trickling down his brow as he reached for a towel from his bedside table to wipe it away. He was met with a silk like fabric he looked at it closely and noticed it was the ribbon the girl had been wearing.  
But what shocked him the most however was the small sewed on letters spelling out the word  
_ 'Angraboda'_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SelinaMatanteiLoki4ever 

you see? Only one reply, that's all I wanted:)

Anyway, thanks to Selina here is the second chapter!!!

---------------------------------------------

"Loki! Why are you acting so strange?" Mayura mumbled curling herself around Loki's chair as he sat holding the white ribbon to his face

"Mayura…please…leave me alone." He said closing his eyes and rising from his seat. He pushed it under the desk, Mayura and all, and left the room.

"Loki…"

-----------------------------------------------

Loki was now sitting in the lobby still holding the ribbon as Yamino walked in.

"you left before I could bring you your tea Master Loki" he said smiling as he placed a cup down on the coffee table.

"Sorry Yamino. I forgot." Loki replied in a strange empty tone.

Yamino stopped for a moment and gazed through snake like green eyes at his father.

"Miss Mayura is worried about you…" he mumbled.   
Loki shut his eyes and stood up. Passing an icy glare at his son he walked past him in silence and out the door.

"I'm going out Yamino." He said and was out of sight

--------------------------------------

"Miss Mayura!!!" Yamino yelled as he ran upstairs.  
"come, we are going to stalk Master Loki!" he said, glasses shining

"Oh! Yay!!! Mystery!!!" Mayura yelled glasses swirling  
and they both ran out of the room

--------------------------------------------

"Loki" Reiya said happily "cookies for Master Loki" she sang as she walked down the street. Only to stop at the site of the object of her affections swinging sadly back and forth with a ribbon wrapped around his neck.  
Not like he didn't usually have a ribbon round his neck, but usually it was a strange felt. But this one was most obviously silk, and it had strange little blue patterns on it.

Noting the aura around him she stopped and placed the rose colored box of cookies on a stool beside her. Walking slowly towards him, He stopped swinging, A hopeful air around him.

"hm?" he asked, Reiya walked over to face him and smiled.  
" Hello Master Loki, I got you some cookies. Would you like to try some now?" she said slowly. As he hung his head in reply,

"Stop…just leave me alone…" he sighed getting up from the swing. Not even looking up at her.

"Loki…? Is something wrong?"

"nothing that concerns you Reiya." He mumbled as he yet again, left his friends questioning behind him.

"Loki!!! Ooh! Look at Reiyas face! I'm so going to talk to him when he gets home!" Mayura growled from her spot behind the tree. As Yamino was crouching behind a bush watching his father walk away,

"there must be something really wrong with Master Loki…"

---------------------------------------------------

-thud-

-thud-

-thud-

went the tree. Wait. It wasn't the tree. It was the kid, in the tree.  
Oh yes Heimdall was not having a good day so he was banging his head on the tree. He got pooped on by his falcon. His bed was filled with Gullinbrusti left over food. He went into the kitchen to find Freyr had used everything they had to make  
"Freyrs extra special power potion"  
that made Heimdall sick for a very good portion of the day.

It also didn't help that the Norn were playing tricks with him.  
What tricks? Well…lets just say….Heimdall had…ooo he wasn't _male_ when he woke up.

And just a few moments ago, they had done it again. So my grammar above was false.  
**_She_** was banging her head on the tree. _She_ was also sporting a nice flowing yellow dress, which made _her_ gag.

"curse the norns. I'll get them later." She cursed under her breath

and to make matters worse. Said god (or shall I say Goddess?) despised the creature that was now sitting under, said tree.

"oh gods make it stop!" she yelled banging her head on the tree once again, causing the child detective to look up and look down again almost immediately.

"girls wearing dresses shouldn't climb trees…" Loki mumbled through a laugh. He could easily tell who it was by the one red eye and violet hair.

"don't you dare say a word Loki I will slit your throat as soon as I get down there…"

"now this is what I needed, to run into you…however the dress is a plus, I wish I had a camera." Loki said a sly grin on his face as Heimdall finally managed to jump out of the tree.

"oh you got the whole package now did you?"   
"it was the norn, Shut up Loki!" Heimdall yelled as the child detective burst out laughing. Heimdall hadn't realized but he had lightened Loki's spirits that day

"what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your circle of friends or something?"  
a life short lived. Thought Loki as he closed his eyes and sighed pulling a part of the ribbon up to his face.

"Have you seen a girl, about our age, with short blue hair around here?" Loki asked in an empty tone ignoring Heimdalls inquiring.

"Actually ya, she poked me with a stick a couple a times…"

the emerald eyed boy was too shocked to question the last remark and grabbed the female Heimdall by the slim shoulders.  
"Do you know where she went?!" he said Heimdall let out a growl and took a step back  
"Oi! Don't grab me like that you womanizer!" She yelled glaring at him. Loki spared a moment to gag in response.  
"I'd never dream of it Heimdall!" Loki muttered shaking the thought slightly.

"w/e that girl just left a few minutes ago…now that I think of it her escort looked a lot like Hel…"

and Loki was gone

"god…leaves with out a word! How rude!" Heimdall pouted, which was a very funny seen indeed, to Yamino who was now seated in a tree beside him with Freya  
(yes Freya, she had left for a moment to transform and came back finding Yamino and Mayura following Loki down the street acting like very bad ninjas) and Mayura peeking over the trunk.  
"Oh! Are you Kazumi's sister?" Mayura said as she popped out from behind the tree.

Heimdall could do nothing but nod, what was he supposed to say?  
"oh you're absolutely adorable! How's your brother I haven't seen him in a while" Mayura said as she hugged the girl before her in a fan-girlish squeal.  
Freya walked out and pat Heimdall loosely on the head.  
"I pity you Heimu dear…" she whispered as she slowly followed after the long gone Loki.

But Yamino remained in the tree."Hel is here? Now I get it…lets go find mother!" he said happily  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Kumiko: O.o() the whole dress thing was just me being bored...but now...MUWAHAHAHAHA sequel idea!!!! xP anyway, the next chapter is the last one!!! and i'm posting that one now


	3. Chapter 3

"Spica dear…you seem distant is anything the matter?" called the woman from the door way. Dressed in a maids outfit the woman at the door walked towards the child in her rocking chair by the window.

"Nothings wrong Marle" replied the girl.

The rose haired woman froze at the words. Her mistress wasn't supposed to speak. She had a terminal illness in her throat that didn't allow her too.

"Spica…? Did you just say something?"  
"Marle please leave. Call Shizune here for me…"  
Marle hung her hair and walked out the door with every intention on going to speak to the lord of the house when 'Shizune' came up to her.

"you won't interfere." The emerald eyed goddess said tapping the caregiver lightly on the forehead as she dropped to the ground soundlessly.

"Mother, I believe its time to leave."  
"I haven't seen him yet…" came the depressed voice from the child  
Shizune, well; Hel walked over to her and held her mother by the hand.

"fine then…we'll leave tonight…remember you shouldn't talk while you're in possession of this body." Hel reminded, as she walked for the door pink hair trailing behind her.

"of course dear…" Angraboda whispered rising from the chair as she reached for the ribbon this girl 'Spica' always wore.

But then she remembered the loop whole.

Leave something behind…with her traces on it. And Hel would be forced to return her even if it were for only a day.

-----------------------------------

"very nice mother…well I suppose you aren't called the omen of grief for anything…" Hel said kicking her legs as she laid on her stomach on the bed

Angraboda smiled  
"though it will cause him some pain…I'm sure being able to see each other once more will lighten both our spirits… don't you think?"

"mother…what you did was selfish. That's all. Don't try and make up for It."

blue strands of hair fell into her eyes as she hung her head.

"when did you become the smart one…"  
"oh don't think little of me, I'm _your_ daughter after all" Hel said placidly  
Angraboda sat besides her daughter. Sighing she continued.

"I knew it was selfish…but really? Could you blame me? I haven't been able to see him since I was exiled for giving birth to you…"

Hels eyes became sharp as she stood up  
"of course I'm being blamed…" she growled out resisting the urge to cry thinking that all this time her mother may have been the one who hated her.

"Hel, you know very well I meant that not to point blame. Now sit down."  
Hel did as she was told reluctantly. Sitting beside her mother again she looked away out of annoyance.

"when do we go?"  
"after you get your precious little reunion with father. Go look for him; I'll be by to _escort _you home after that."

"Fine…"  
------------------------------------------

'it's Heimdall!' Angraboda thought as she poked the boy lying on the ground by the lake.

"what are you doing?!" Heimdall said roughly getting up from his position.  
she poked him again and smiled  
"Speak damn it!"  
she shook her head  
"oh very wise, bothering me, today of all days! God your lucky you're female…" he growled out  
ironic…

'Heimdalls a girl! Oh Loki would love this!!!' Angraboda thought

-thud-

-thud-

-thud-

"I'll kill them…"  
"Have fun Heimdall!" Spica said laughing  
"HAH! YOU SPOKE!"

"ya, and you're in a dress, you win" she said poking him with the stick once more and walking up to a tree

"…I'll kill her first…" _she_ mumbled and climbed up

"who are you anyway?!" the tree yelled shaking a bit  
"I am the omen of grief, but I doubt you remember who that is." The sapphire haired girl laughed again for now Heimdall was hanging head first out of the tree.

"really, haven't seen you since Loki went for Hels birth."  
Angraboda stopped laughing and her face grew serious.  
"You saw that."  
"oh yes, very amusing if I might add, I asked him about the bruises and he got mad at me. Where did you get that medal pole anyway?" Heimdall said laughing.

"it was a lapse in judgment! I'd never do that on purpose, none of your business!" Angraboda yelled attempting to keep herself from pulling the now female Heimdall out of the tree by her hair

"Well, why are you here then?" Heimdall asked questionably.

"Personal reasons, and you have been keeping me too long, I have to find someone." She replied, through gritted teeth, she never did like Heimdall.

"found him yet?" came a call from the street. Heimdall blinked some and turned to face the girl on the street, after ducking back into the tree however. If it was who he thought it was he would hate if _she_ saw him like that! Peeking through the leaves he could barely see pink hair.  
He had no way to be sure because it was too dark to see but he was almost certain that that was indeed Hel goddess of the underworld on Midgard yet again.  
'it just keeps coming'  
-thud-  
"good bye Heimdall!"  
-Thud-

----------------------------------------------

"I can't feel him anywhere…" Angraboda mumbled from beside Hel

"that's just because you're weak from possessing that girl. Besides,… He's right behind you." Hel said a cunning look on her face as she pointed towards the out of breath child god standing a mere two feet behind them

"Don't you dare disappear again or I swear…" he muttered holding the silk ribbon in his hand.  
She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, Triumphant… but tired and sad. Not that she actually liked that face she put him through so much trouble. But because he had gone through so much **just** to see her again.  
It made her feel…  
_special_  
I suppose.  
A few moments late she felt arms close in around her. Returning the embrace she buried her face in his coat feeling the tears begging to flow.

Why had she wanted this so badly? Now she had to leave again. The heartbreak would probably kill her.  
But she couldn't help her desire to be held again.  
She was being selfish.  
And because of her stupid desire she was going to leave them both heartbroken.

A cold chill ran down her back as she thought of this and she let go.  
"this can't work…" she said between soft sobs.

Hel smiled and pat both of her parents on the head.  
"I could always try to pull a few strings…it will be hard…but I'm sure I could get something to work…"  
Spica stood shocked for a moment as did Loki who just now noticed his daughter was there.  
"Why did you not say that in the first place?" the diamond eyed girl said slowly  
Hel smiled again and shrugged.  
"I don't know…I guess it never crossed my mind before."  
Angrabodas eyes turned to slits  
"I know you Hel. You did this on purpose didn't you…"  
"mother…of course I did. What do you expect from me?" she said and laughed

it was then the stalkers decided to jump out from the store they had been hiding in  
"nuu!!! Its you!!!" Freya said poking Angraboda who laughed  
Mayura sat there wondering and Yamino was already hugging his sister  
"Fenrir Aniki-san should be here!"

(Somewhere at the groomers…  
Fenrir: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!  
nurse: he's the one getting fixed right?  
Fenrir: WHAT  
Dr: no he's the one getting the cone.  
Fenrir: A CONE?!)

Loki spoke up finally, just one word though. "how…?"

"I struck a deal with the Norn. Witness protection program." She said laughing while smiling at her brother

Sneeze went the tree. Well, the girl in the tree.

---------------------------------------------

Kumiko: well its done! kinda went from romance to humor huh? i changed the title too cause 'like a dream' only worked for the first chapter...oh well!!! read and review please!!! oh and wait for the sequel concerning Heimdall and the Norn :)


End file.
